Alone in the Night
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Follow up to Am I Still Important. Are we talking about me finding you on my front lawn, or you lying dead in the streets, out of sight and out of mind?


**A/N:** Follow-up to _Am I Still Important?_ A little look at Kelly and Kaylee's relationship. There hasn't been much focus on them so far, and witht he way the other fic ended, I couldn't help but write about them. I would have ended the other oneshot with them, but like I said, it would have kinda changed the story. So I pulled it out and put it here.

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own. Only Kaylee is mine.

* * *

Kelly walked the empty hospital halls, thankful that Kaylee was alright. Not an hour ago, Kelly had found the blonde on her doorstep, beaten and bloody after she had been attacked on the streets by a group of men. Of course, the blonde kicked their asses, but it came at a small price. Kelly had rushed the green Ranger to the hospital to make sure she was alright after spotting a bump on her head. The doctors had looked over her and told Kelly she was going to be alright.

Kelly had then called Kira, when she couldn't remember Tori's cell phone number and told the Rockstar what happened. Tori and Kira rushed to the hospital, before Tori went to Kaylee's room to confront the blonde about how stupid it was to walk the streets alone at night.

Meanwhile, Kelly decided to tell Kira what had been on Kaylee's mind.

Recently, the Rockstar and the surfer had been spending a lot of time together, and both were pushing Kaylee out of the picture. The blonde began to feel a little jealous and replaced, and decided to run to Kelly while they were gone.

When Kira heard this, she went to Kaylee's room to talk things over. She had found Tori trying to talk to Kaylee, and helped her out. Soon, Kaylee forgave them, and things were back to normal.

As the night flashed through her head again, Kelly realised just how lucky Kaylee was. It might have had something to do with the penny she put on Kaylee's roof as a joke one night, but it didn't matter.

Kaylee had forgotten her cell phone, and didn't leave a note for Tori when she got home. No one knew where she was when she was on the streets. She was lucky the attack happened close to Kelly's house. She was lucky she had ninja training the scare the boys off before they got what they wanted. She was lucky her injuries didn't keep her from walking to Kelly's house, though they did slow her down. She was also lucky Kelly was running late. The red head had been getting ready to visit her brother for the evening, and was just about to walk out the door when Kaylee burst in.

"Hey, Kel, wait up!"

Kelly turned around and smiled when she Kaylee limp towards her. She extended her arm, helping Kaylee with her last few steps before wrapping an arm around Kaylee's shoulder to support her.

"What's up, booger?" Kelly asked, continuing her walk down the hall.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Kaylee smiled. "You've always been there for me, and tonight, I'm really glad you were."

"Anytime, kiddo," Kelly laughed. "But next time, you better not need me. You were pretty lucky tonight."

"I know, I got the whole speech from Tori _and_ Kira when you left," Kaylee groaned.

"Good, you deserve the speech," Kelly said. "I would give it to you as well, but I'm too tired."

Kaylee pretended to wipe away the sweat from her forehead, before looking up at Kelly and smiling.

"Phew, I was scared I was going to have to hear it again. And from you... boy that would have meant trouble," Kaylee giggled. "I mean, no offence, but you scare me a lot more than Tori does."

"Then maybe it'll be drilled into your head if I say it," Kelly smirked, taking a deep breath, pretending to ready herself for the speech. Kaylee covered her ears in hope of drowning out the red head.

"You really scared me back there, Kayl," Kelly said. Kaylee dropped her arms when she heard this and looked up softly.

"Sorry... I kinda wasn't thinking straight," she admitted. "It's just... you know... Tori and Kira were pushing me away... or at least it felt like it. I didn't think it mattered if I was gone or not... and I would have taken my phone, but it slipped my mind."

"Don't let it happen again," Kelly scolded her. "If something were to happen to you... I would totally lose my head."

"Want me to screw it on tighter?" Kaylee giggled, gently tapping Kelly's skull.

"Kayl, I've known you for how long?"

"Fifteen years, two hundred and twenty-one days, six hours, three minutes and... four seconds," Kaylee smirked, looking up at the clock. "Approximately."

Kelly looked down at the girl before her, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Only you, Kayl," she laughed.

"So, what did you want our history for?"

"I don't have a sister. You and Tori are the closest I have. Now, if I were to lose either one of you..."

"You would kill us," Kaylee smirked. "I think you told me that once... it was funny. I was ten."

"You can remember that?" Kelly frowned.

"Yeah, it was the first time my mom let you babysit me and Tori," Kaylee said. "I remember it because it was awesome. You got paid to hang out with us! And you let up stay up late and eat candy!"

"And you hid from me just before I finally did put you to bed..." Kelly continued.

"And when you found me, you told me that if something happened to me, you would kill me."

The two girls finally made it to the doors, and Kelly let go of Kaylee to walk out. Kaylee gasped, grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside.

"Are you stupid?" she frowned. "What if something happens to you?"

Normally, Kelly would have laughed, thinking Kaylee was just getting back at her for the night. But the tone in Kaylee's voice told her she was dead serious. Kelly looking out into the parking lot, then back at Kaylee.

"You're right," she said. "How about, you walk me to the car, and then I'll drive you back here so you can get back safely?"

Kaylee nodded, walking out into the night with Kelly. She made sure she had her cell phone on her as she did.

"Kel, what would you have done if I didn't make it to your door?" Kaylee asked.

"You mean tonight?" Kelly asked. "Or the day we met at Storm Chargers, when your dad asked my where the kid's skateboards were?"

"Tonight."

"It depends. Are we talking about me finding you on my front lawn, or you lying dead in the streets, out of sight and out of mind?"

"Both."

Kelly thought for a minute, in hopes of answering honestly.

"Well, if I found you on the front lawn, I would have called the ambulance, and we pretty much would be where we are now, plus a few more injuries I guess," Kelly smirked.

"And if I didn't make it?"

"You would have sent me on the biggest guilt trip of my life!" Kelly told her. "If I found out you were attacked right by my house, on my way to see me, and I drove right by you, I would never have forgiven myself!"

"If you did see me, and knew I was dead... what would you have done?"

"Killed you," Kelly stated. "I've said it before, and I'll say it until we both die of old age, if you leave me on this earth, I will murder you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kaylee laughed.

The two finally reached Kelly's pickup truck and Kaylee looked up at it, feeling a little intimidated. The reason she was limping was because she had hurt her knee badly in the attack. She could barely walk, never mind climb up into the truck.

"Need a little help?" Kelly laughed, unlocking the truck and opening Kaylee's door.

"Maybe just a little," Kaylee admitted. Kelly smiled, carefully helping the small girl into her seat. When Kaylee had everything under control, she shut the door and walked over to her side.

"Alright, I'll just drop you back off at the doors, then I'm going to go to my brother's house," Kelly told her. "But call me on my cell tomorrow to let me know how it's going."

Kaylee nodded. Kelly smiled and drove to the doors. She let Kaylee out and watched her walk to inside the hospital before calling out to her.

"And I want you to call from your cell phone! You're keeping it with you at all times from now on, got it Kiddo!"

"Got it!" Kaylee smiled back. Kelly hopped inside her truck and started the engine.

As she pulled away from the hospital, Kelly couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Even though she wasn't a Ranger like all her other friends, she still made a difference and saved a life. But most of all, she saved the life of someone she cared deeply about.

Kelly looked down at her cell phone, making sure it was on. If Kaylee forgot to call her the next morning, that spandex wearing, highschooler was going to get more than an earful from the red head who was going to let the colour of her hair get the better of her.

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone here know how hard is is to write a story with both Kelly and Kaylee. You don't know how many times I mixed up their names. I'm just glad it wasn't a Kelly/Kaylee/Kira oneshot... that would have confused the living hell out of my brain and my fingers!


End file.
